Personal care appliances typically use an internal motor to produce a particular workpiece movement/action, which in turn produces desired functional results. Examples of such appliances include power skin brushes, power toothbrushes and shavers, among others.
Many such devices have a motor arrangement which produces an oscillating (back and forth) action rather than a purely rotational movement. Such arrangements require not only the typical motor bearing structures for support of the motion, but also specific structural elements to constrain the movement of the motor drive shaft and the workpiece to a selected angle/movement. Such bearings or other elements typically add significant expense and manufacturing difficulties to the manufacture of the appliance as well as reliability/durability concerns to the use of the appliance.
Hence, it is desirable to have a motor for a personal care appliance which produces a desired oscillating action, and which is also rugged, quiet, and does not require bearings or constraining members for operation.